


Kiss It Better

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, it's really fluffy I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: The first time Shiro kissed Keith, it was after he fell off his bike. He'd been pedaling as fast as he could, trying to keep up with Shiro's longer legs, when his front wheel hit a rock and sent him spinning out.Keith sniffed, trying to ignore the way his eyes were stinging. Shiro jumped off his bike and ran over. "Oh no! Want me to kiss it better?"Keith blinked up at him. "Huh?""Kiss it better? My Mom does it for Ryou all the time!"And before Keith could answer Shiro ducked down and kissed his skinned knee.Or, a childhood tradition that they eventually outgrow... or not.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	Kiss It Better

The first time Shiro kissed Keith, it was after he fell off his bike. He'd been pedaling as fast as he could, trying to keep up with Shiro's longer legs, when his front wheel hit a rock and sent him spinning out.

Keith sniffed, trying to ignore the way his eyes were stinging. Shiro jumped off his bike and ran over. "Oh no! Want me to kiss it better?"

Keith blinked up at him. "Huh?"

"Kiss it better? My Mom does it for Ryou all the time!"

And before Keith could answer Shiro ducked down and kissed his skinned knee.

Keith yelped. "Shiro, it's blood!"

Shiro shrugged. He'd forgotten that his mom waited until  _ after  _ the band-aid was on to kiss it better, but he was only 6, so he was less concerned with germs.

Keith wrinkled his nose (Krolia was not very sentimental and was very serious about germs). But it was nice when Shiro helped him wheel his bike home so he could get a bandaid.

The next month, when Shiro got a fish hook in his finger, Keith screwed up his face and closed good eyes to return the favor.

They outgrew kissing it better before too long, until Shiro lost his arm in the car accident the summer before 8th grade. After that, Keith would kiss his shoulder whenever he got phantom pain, letting Shiro squeeze his hand.

And then, right before Keith's 17th birthday, the Holts had one last pool party before the weather turned cold. Lance tried to push Keith in, but Keith dodged - only to slip on the wet concrete and cut his face on the side of the pool.

Shiro jumped in after him, bringing him back to the surface. He panicked at all the blood, desperately dragging Keith to the side, where the Holts and Lance and Hunk were waiting to pull them both out of the water.

Later, after the ambulance ride and the waiting room, Keith was stitched up and ready to go home. Shiro stared at his shoes the whole car ride home, and didn't say a word until they were alone in Keith's room. 

"Shiro, what's wrong?"

Shiro smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "You just gave me a scare," he whispered. "I thought I wouldn't get to you in time."

"But you did," Keith said. "You saved me." He bumped his shoulder against Shiro's. "I barely even have a concussion."

Shiro frowned at him, and Keith leaned against him. "I guess you'll have to keep me from tipping over when I get dizzy."

"Keith..."

"You can carry me around everywhere! All the piggy back rides I want," Keith said, and that finally made Shiro laugh.

Keith grinned, but it pulled at his stitches, and of course Shiro noticed he winced. "Hey..." he said, putting his hand on Keith's shoulder. "You ok?"

Keith nodded, and then he swallowed. "Could you maybe... Kiss it better?" he asked, looking up at Shiro through his eyelashes.

Shiro's eyes went wide, and he leaned down and kissed Keith's cheekbone, and then the corner of his jaw, just beside the stitches. 

He leaned back and cupped Keith's uninjured cheek and softly kissed his lips.

It was soft, sweet, just a brush off lips and Keith stood on tiptoe, tilting his head to lick into Shiro's mouth -

And Shiro pulled away. 

Before Keith could panic, Shiro bent down and kissed his nose. "Sorry, I don't want to mess up your stitches..."

Keith pouted, but Shiro showered him in kisses until he smiled, squeaking when one of Shiro's kisses just under his ear tickled him.

Shiro laughed, and Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's middle, letting Shiro hold his weight.

"I guess I'll have to wait for you to kiss me for real."

Shiro kissed the top of his head. "It won't be so bad. You'll get the stitches out before you know it."

Keith tilted his head back to look up at Shiro. "Maybe it'll get better faster if you kiss it better every day."

Shiro smiled down at him. "I think I can do that."

Years and years later, whenever he got a paper cut, Shiro would go find Keith just so he could kiss it better. And Keith would laugh every time, but Shiro swore it always helped it get better faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Twitter thread that I wanted to bring on AO3. It's short, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3 You can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bavariancookie) if you want to talk about Sheith!


End file.
